Enter Wolborg Metal Survivor
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Tala's defeat by Galand stunned those of the beyblading world. But what happened after Tala recovered from his coma and BEGA was defeated. Here's two versions of how Wolborg Metal Storm came into being. Read to find out! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Blitzkreig50889: well, everyone, I've brought with me a rather complicated fic. It took me a long time to figure out how I was going to write this one. I hope I've managed to do a decent job with it. I never thought I would ever write one like it and now that I have…well, let's just say you might expect to see a few more one-shots like this one. Still, to get to the point, I do not own beyblade or any of its characters. So, with that said, please enjoy the fic. Oh, and just to warn you, it's going to be a long one.

_**Enter Wolborg Metal Survivor: The Ultimate Symbol of Friendship**_

_Tears trickled off of the phoenix's face. It didn't want to do what it was about to do. It didn't want to leave its master behind. It didn't want to go and save someone else even if that person was a rare master bit beast controller (1). It just didn't understand._

"_Go, Dranzer," the phoenix's master ordered with the remaining strength of his mind. "Go save Tala."_

_NO! Dranzer wanted to scream. It didn't want to do this. It wanted to stay by its master's side._

"_Please…Dranzer. Go save Tala. I…I have something I need to say to him."_

_Dranzer wanted to scream. Couldn't its master see something was wrong with him? Couldn't its master see that if he left, there would be no one there to keep his master alive?_

_For the first time in what felt like weeks, Dranzer thought of itself with a gender. It thought of itself as a male. Who cared what the world thought it was supposed to be? Who cared if the world only saw the good things about the phoenix and its master and not the bad? It didn't appear anyone did._

"_Dranzer, please do this for me."_

_Dranzer shuddered. He had no choice now. His master was forcing him away; forcing him towards Tala…and Wolborg._

_With a powerful flap of his wings, Dranzer took off towards the hospital housing the comatose Tala. Tears drifted down his face and over his tail as he flew away. Two of the many tears landed on the phoenix's master's head, with no effect._

_Oh, Tala, please don't be too far gone, the phoenix thought. For Kai's sake, don't be too far gone for me to save you._

_Wolborg felt something tugging at its mind; something strong and powerful but also fading in its strength._

_What is that? Wolborg didn't have time to dwell on it as the force let out a scream._

"_WOLBORG!"_

_Dranzer? Wolborg tried to shake its head but found it couldn't move. Another yell from the phoenix confirmed what Wolborg's weakened mind had been attempting to confirm on its own; the phoenix was trying to get the wolf's attention._

"_Wolborg, please answer me. I need your help!"_

_Struggling to move through the fog in its head, Wolborg reached with its mind for the obviously distraught phoenix. "Dranzer, is that you?"_

"_Oh, thank the heavens!" the phoenix answered. "You finally answered me."_

_Wolborg struggled to keep his mind clear so he could answer the phoenix back. "What's wrong?" he managed after a moment._

"_Kai is dying. He won't let me help him. He sent me to save Tala, but it's hard for me to do anything when he's fading out too. I want you to try and hold him to this plane of existence. Can you do that?"_

_Wolborg mentally shook its head. Dranzer wasn't coming in too clear any more, but it was pretty sure the phoenix had said Kai was dying. Kai? Wolborg was pretty sure it knew who that was but it just couldn't seem to…A sudden image popped into the wolf's mind. Two-toned blue hair, amethyst eyes, a long white scarf over a dark violet and gold jacket and shirt along with the same dark violet pants and black shoes caused Wolborg to jerk somewhat in surprise. It knew who that was!_

_A sudden surge of strength caused the wolf to become completely alert. "I'm coming to help you Dranzer. Hang on a moment."_

_The phoenix's sigh of relief was all that was needed to spur the ice wolf into action. I'm not sure how to save a life, the wolf mused to himself. But I'm sure as heck going to try; for Dranzer's sake. And just like Dranzer, he thought of himself as a male alpha wolf, heading out to save one of his pack._

_Salamander eyes snapped open. It didn't take much for the powerful bit beast to pick up on the distress signal. Kai? It mused to itself. It remembered who that blader was. The two-toned hair and the amethyst eyes were pretty hard to miss no matter what the Russian was wearing. Add to that the stench of phoenix, and the salamander would have no trouble picking Kai out of a crowd. Still, something was wrong._

"_Salamolyon, you okay?"_

_The salamander known as Salamolyon ignored the voice of its griffin teammate and focused on finding Dranzer, Kai's phoenix bit beast. After a moment, he caught a whiff of the phoenix's scent…and blood._

_Jerking upright and nearly bowling over its teammates, the salamander rushed out of the room and made a beeline for the nearest door. Dranzer's plan (whatever that was since the salamander couldn't' get a clear idea of what the phoenix was trying to do) wouldn't work if the phoenix tried to do this with no one but Wolborg for help. And despite the phoenix and salamander's rivalry, even Salamolyon wouldn't let something happen to another fire blader like its own. No, solitary as he may be, the salamander would never allow death to come sooner than it should to a master of fire._

_Darting out a door, Salamolyon smiled to himself. It felt good to know he was doing something to save a life…even if he hadn't thought of healing in a long, long time. Now all he had to do was find the quickest was to Japan, and he'd be set. Unknown to Salamolyon however, was the fact that he was not the only one thinking of being a particular gender, and uniting with another set of bit beasts to save someone's life._

_Kenny let out a sigh. He hadn't seen Kai or Dranzer for several hours now, and no matter how much Tyson, Ray, and Max searched for Kai, they hadn't been able to find him. A sudden rush of wind caused him to jump out of the chair he'd been sitting in and look over at the source of the wind. He nearly let out a cry of terror at the sight in front of him._

"_Be at ease, kid. I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to know if you can answer my question," a teal and gold falcon growled out in the boy's head. Kenny wanted to run for the hills. He knew who this bit beast belonged to…and he knew the bit beast's name._

_Falborg, the bit beast Kenny was trying not to run from let out a sigh of frustration. Dranzer's distress signals were extremely high and to make things even more difficult, it appeared Wolborg had gone after Kai's fading spirit. Add to that the fact Salamolyon had even picked up on the phoenix's distress and Falborg was about ready to go insane; especially if Galux and Trypio found out that something was wrong. Then he'd never hear the end of it from either of them._

"_What do you want?" Kenny managed to squeak out. Falborg rerouted his attention back to the boy and smiled faintly._

"_I just want you to tell me if you know where Dizzi is?"_

_Kenny blinked. He hadn't heard from Dizzi in almost a year. Her sudden departure had left him feeling a little depressed and lonely at first, but he'd managed to recover. Hearing Falborg ask for her now, made the pain return a little._

"_I'm sorry, Falborg, but I don't know where Dizzi is. She's been gone for quite awhile now."_

_The falcon let out another sigh before leaving Kenny with a gust of wind. I need to find Dizzi, the falcon thought to himself. I have to find her. If I don't, Wolborg and Dranzer may both be lost…forever._

_Galux lifted her head up from the ground where she had been sleeping only moments before. The scent of blood and tears reached her nose with an incredible strength._

_Dranzer? Galux wasn't sure if it was the phoenix or not, but she knew something was wrong. No one had seen Kai or the phoenix around for several hours, and just like the other bladers and their bit beasts, Galux was beginning to worry._

"_Galux?" a voice hissed suddenly in her mind. Galux nearly jumped before getting control of her surprise and snapping back at the owner of the voice._

"_What the hell do you want Salamolyon?"_

"_Do you feel it?"_

_Galux blinked. Feel it? What the heck was Salamolyon talking about? "Feel what?" she queried after a moment._

_Salamolyon let out a frustrated sigh. "Fear…and death."_

_Galux noted that Salamolyon sounded almost afraid, but she could feel it too. Something wrong was happening to Kai and Dranzer. "Yeah, I feel it too. Is it Dranzer?"_

"_Yeah," the salamander answered after a moment. "I think he's trying to revive Tala."_

_Galux gasped and drew attention from her teammates. "You okay, Galux?" Galeon asked softly. Galux sent him a glare before turning back to her mental conversation with Salamolyon._

"_Do you know where he's at?"_

"_No," Salamolyon answered with a slight tinge of sadness to his voice. "No matter how hard I try to find them, I can't find them. It's almost as if their scent patterns have disappeared."_

_Galux looked over her shoulder at Galeon who was still looking at her worriedly. "Galeon, I need to leave for a little bit. Tell Mariah I'll be back as soon as I can manage to return. Tell her…" Galux broke off before continuing. "Tell Mariah that I'm going to go and help Dranzer and Wolborg."_

_Galeon's jaw dropped open at that comment. Before he could say anything to stop Galux, the female wildcat had taken off down the street to search for Dranzer._

_Trypio's eyes snapped open. The sensation of being stared at wasn't something it was particularly fond of._

"_Trypio, you awake?"_

_The scorpion nearly groaned. The last thing it wanted to ever see again was a rather annoying falcon bit beast. "No, I'm still sleeping and dreaming about dancing the hula. Of course I'm awake!" the scorpion snapped after a moment._

_Falborg's sudden snort of amusement however caught the scorpion off guard. "Good. I wouldn't want someone who happens to share armor blood(2.) with Dranzer to still be dreaming of dancing a dance they'll never be able to dance."_

_Trypio nearly groaned. Falborg's sense of humor was just as atrocious as ever. "And you would want me because…?"_

"_Don't try and tell me you can't feel it, Trypio."_

_Trypio turned its head and finally looked Falborg in the eyes. The falcon's eyes literally blazed worry and…fear? After a moment, Trypio spoke to the falcon again._

"_I can feel it. I don't want to, but I do. What's going on?"_

_Falborg looked away. "Will you come with me?"_

_Trypio blinked. "Where?"_

"_I think I know where Kai and Dranzer are, but I need to find Dizzi to confirm it. Will you help me find Dizzi?"_

_Trypio tilted its head to the side. "Maybe…"_

"_Trypio, please!"_

_Trypio gaped at Falborg. It was now very obvious that the falcon was afraid of something, especially if he was willing to beg for help. "Alright, I'll go with you."_

_Falborg let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Trypio."_

_The scorpion gave Falborg a weird look. "You're welcome, but do me a favor."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't get this weird on me again. I'd rather you be trying to kill me any day over this type of behavior you're going through now."_

_Falborg just blinked in confusion. Trypio let out a sigh. "Never mind. Let's go find Dizzi."_

_Falborg nodded before twisting around so Trypio could climb up on his back. Once the scorpion had positioned himself comfortably, for that was what Trypio was calling itself nowadays, a male scorpion, Falborg gave a powerful flap of his wings and darted into the now nighttime sky. With Galux, Trypio, Salamolyon, Wolborg, and himself at Dranzer's side, there'd be no way they'd lose Kai…or Tala._

Tala jerked awake. It was that dang dream again! Struggle as he might he couldn't figure out why he kept having it. He'd been out of the hospital for months now and still it kept plaguing him. Even when he was in his coma, he'd had that dream.

Shaking his head, Tala quietly got out of bed. A quick glance at his alarm clock told him it was only two in the morning and that it was stupid for such an odd dream to have him up. Sighing, he put on warmer clothes than the ones he had gone to bed in and walked out onto the small balcony of the hotel room Mr. Dickenson had placed him and his fellow Blitzkrieg Boys in. A full moon blasted down on him, as did the rather frigid air.

Tala shivered. It had been nearly four months since B.E.G.A had been defeated. He still remembered the almost acrid smell of Apollon's Radiant Thunder attack. He still remembered the pain of the attack. He still remembered what he had told Tyson that day. And he still remembered the blackness that had occurred just before he went into his coma.

Glancing back at the room where he was supposed to be sleeping, Tala wondered if Tyson remembered what he had been told. He doubted it, but then again, who knew what Tyson chose to remember or forget. He sure as heck didn't.

Glancing up at the moon again, Tala wondered where Wolborg had gotten to. Dranzer and the other bit beasts that had disappeared for a few weeks up to a few months had completely returned last week. All except for Wolborg, anyway.

Letting out a sigh, Tala turned and walked back into his bedroom. Tomorrow he'd have to go see Kenny. There was no way around it. Mr. Dickenson would only hound him about it until he finally gave in and went anyway.

Sighing yet again, Tala walked back into the room and crawled into the bed. He closed his eyes and hoped the dream would not come back again. He didn't even care he was fully dressed. Still, Tala didn't have any luck, and the dream returned, as if it hadn't even ended.

_Galux ran with as much speed as she could muster. I have to get to Salamolyon, she thought viciously. I have to or Dranzer, Wolborg, Kai, and Tala could be lost forever._

_Rounding a bend in the road, Galux nearly ran over said salamander. "Whoa!" Salamolyon yelled just before Galux actually bowled him over._

"_Sorry," Galux managed once she caught her breath and had gotten off of the now very dazed Salamolyon. "Uh…are you okay?"_

_Salamolyon rolled to his stomach and shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just next time, try not to run me over._"

_Galux blushed before saying, "So, where's Dranzer and Kai?"_

_Salamolyon shrugged. "I don't have a clue. There's still no scent trail for me to follow."_

_Galux let out a growl of frustration before a thought suddenly hit her. "Do you know where Falborg is?"_

_Salamolyon blinked in confusion. "Falborg? Why do you want to know where he is?"_

"_So he can help us find Dizzi, who should then be able to help us find Dranzer."_

"_Isn't Dizzi in Kenny's laptop?" Salamolyon sounded a little confused._

_Galux sighed. "No, she's not there anymore. For some weird reason she just up and disappeared."_

_Salamolyon's soft "Oh," did nothing to make Galux feel any better._

"_Well, let's go find Falborg then," the salamander said after a moment. "At least I can manage to smell him."_

"_Good. Let's go," Galux ordered the salamander before running back in the direction Salamolyon had been going. She already knew Falborg wasn't in the other direction or she probably would've heard him. Salamolyon simply sighed before following after Galux. It looked like it was going to be a really long night._

_Dizzara, AKA Dizzi, let out a growl of frustration. Trying to stay away from Kenny for a whole two years was proving to be more difficult than she had initially thought it would be. Still, it seemed to be doing him some good. He was already becoming an incredible person. It wouldn't be long now before he was really something to see._

_Sighing softly to herself, Dizzi turned herself into a dragon; a butterfly dragon to be exact and smiled faintly to herself. If anyone managed to find her in this form, than she'd eat one of her very lousy attempts at making chocolate chip cookies._

"_DIZZI!" a voice yelled, knocking her out of her reverie. Dizzi's head snapped around as she searched for the voice. She was pretty sure that voice belonged to Trypio…but how in all living heaven had the scorpion managed to come to this area. Trypio wasn't exactly one of the more adventuresome bit beasts around._

"_Dizzi, are you out here?" Another voice queried. Dizzi sighed. At least now she knew how Trypio had managed to get out here. With Falborg carrying him, the scorpion probably wouldn't give a damn what was going on._

"_Trypio, are you sure Dizzi's around here?" Falborg snapped._

"_Yes! She's probably just sleeping or something. Her digital signal wouldn't be out here and be clear if she weren't here anyway."_

_Dizzi nearly groaned. That explained how Trypio knew to start yelling for her. Giving up on trying to hide, Dizzi transformed herself into an angel and went to go see if she could manage to find Trypio and Falborg before they found her._

Tala jerked awake as his alarm clock went off. Cursing the annoying buzzing and the dream that kept plaguing him, he jumped out of bed and slammed the clock into a wall not caring that it was the fifth alarm clock he'd been through that week.

"Why can't I get these dreams out of my head?" Tala wondered. "Why do they keep coming back?"

"Hey, Tala, are you up?" Ian yelled from the hallway. Tala sighed. At least Mr. Dickenson had made sure each Blitzkrieg Boy had their own room or Ian probably would've been nearly killed a dozen or more times already.

Instead of yelling back through the door, Tala walked over and opened the door to an open mouthed Ian. Obviously the younger blader had been about to yell for him again.

"Uh…we're supposed to go downstairs. Mr. Dickenson sent me up to tell you," Ian gulped out at the sight of the death glare Tala was giving him. Ian had arrived in Japan shortly after Tala had been hospitalized and hadn't left since. Rolling his eyes, Tala turned and walked back into the room while leaving the door open. After quickly brushing his teeth and grabbing a rather old nearly destroyed beyblade simply from habit, Tala followed Ian out the door and downstairs.

"Good morning, Tala," Mr. Dickenson greeted. Tala just grunted in reply before walking out the hotel's main doors. He already knew where they were going; to Tyson's dojo.

After riding in Mr. Dickenson's limousine for about half an hour due to traffic, they limo finally pulled up in front of Tyson's dojo. Tala gave it a wary look. He was about to walk into what could possibly be one of the most dangerous places for a still recovering coma patient.

"Tala?" Bryan queried from beside him. Tala simply shook his head at the slightly older blader and got out of the limo. It looked like it was time to face the others.

Mr. Dickenson gave Tala an encouraging smile before leading the Blitzkrieg Boys up to the dojo's front door. A fairly loud knock from Mr. Dickenson earned them an almost immediate response.

"Hey, Mr. D., How ya doing?" Tyson asked as he answered the door. "How's…" Tyson broke off at the sight of the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Hi, guys. How've you been?"

Tala blinked in confusion as he watched Tyson force the door all the way open. It was obvious they were having difficulty with it.

Once the door had been dealt with, the Blitzkrieg Boys entered the dojo. Tala wanted to groan. It appeared every team from the championships, including some he hadn't seen before, were all gathered in the building.

"Welcome back, guys," Max said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's good to see you all again," Ray added.

Tala sensed a small shift his teammates before Bryan spoke.

"Thanks, I guess…" the silver haired teen murmured. Fairly large smiles broke out in the room and before Tala knew it, him and his entire team was surrounded by the others.

"_Welcome back, brothers."_ Tala would've smiled if he'd been able to. It appeared Kai was doing just fine.

"_Yes, welcome back indeed. You guys were missed," _a female voice said softly in Tala's head. Tala recognized the voice as belonging to Galux just before a small piece of the dream Tala had been having earlier roared to life in his mind.

"_Damn it!" Salamolyon growled. "We're running out of time!"_

_Galux nodded. "I know. I can feel it too, but we have to find Dizzi. We can't help Dranzer if we don't know where Kai even is."_

_Salamolyon let out a snarl of frustration. "This would be some much easier if I knew what the hell Dizzi's scent was."_

_Galux let out a snort. "If you're sense of smell was that great, you'd probably realize we're about to run straight into Falborg and Trypio."_

"_Say what?!" Salamolyon yelled before nearly bowling over both Trypio and Falborg._

"_Hey!" Trypio yelled. "Watch where…oh, sorry Salamolyon."_

_Salamolyon simply did a bit beast imitation of an eyebrow raising before glancing over at a cursing Falborg…and Dizzi?_

"_Dizzi?" the salamander queried after a moment. His sudden query caught Galux's attention._

_Dizzi let out a sigh. "Yeah, Salamolyon, it's me. And Galux, please close your mouth before something unpleasant ends up in it."_

_Galux hurriedly closed her mouth before sending glares in Salamolyon, Trypio, and Falborg's directions before speaking directly to Dizzi. "Have Falborg and Trypio told you about what's going on?"_

_Dizzi nodded. "Yeah, they have. Let's go though before it gets any more difficult to do this." A nod from the other four bit beasts told Dizzi all she needed to know. These guys were more than willing to set their differences with Dranzer and Wolborg aside to help them._

"Tala, you okay?"

Tala jerked as he realized he'd been staring off in no particular direction. "What? Yeah, I'm fine."

Several raised eyebrows said the others weren't so sure, but they didn't press him. Taking a quick glance around, Tala noticed the dojo seemed more…festive…than usual. "Uh, what's going on here?"

"Did you forget it's December?" Kai's sudden remark took Tala by surprise. December? Already? When had that happened?

"I think that's a yes," Johnny murmured softly. Tala glanced over at the Scot and was met with instant respect. Surprised, but grateful, Tala offered that same respect back and got a small smile out of the Majestic; along with another unwanted memory of that dream.

_Salamolyon let out a snarl as Dizzi in her angel form stepped on his tail. "Damn it, Dizzara, watch where you're freaking walking!"_

_Dizzi sent him a glare before continuing on as if the Salamander hadn't spoken at all. "Okay, this here is the area where we need to be in order to save Dranzer and the others."_

_Salamolyon tilted his head to the side slightly before giving Dizzi a skeptical look. "Outside a recycling factory?" he queried._

_Dizzi nodded. "Yeah. It's the easiest thing to set on fire."_

"_WHAT?!" Galux yelled. "Are you crazy?"_

"_No, by setting up a spot where a fire can burn we're giving Dranzer some extra energy. He can't pull Tala out of his comatose state if he doesn't have some extra energy to keep him going," Dizzi answered._

_Salamolyon sighed. "In other words, you want me to burn the place down?"_

"_Precisely."_

_Salamolyon just shook his head. "Alright then. Everyone stand clear."_

_Galux and Trypio exchanged looks before scurrying back as far from the building as they could get and still be able to keep the other three bit beasts in sight. Falborg was flying in the air with Dizzi sitting quietly on his back. Salamolyon was right outside the door of the recycling factory and working up the strength for a vicious fire._

"_Here goes," the salamander muttered. "Emerald Deity Flames!" The building burst into bright green flames at Salamolyon's roar._

"Hey, Tala, get over here!" Ian yelled suddenly. Tala jerked and lost the memory. He moved towards Ian, but not before he noticed a faint smile cross Johnny's face. It seemed Johnny knew what was happening to him but was wisely keeping quiet.

"What do you want Ian?" Tala grumbled once he reached his younger teammate."

"I don't want anything, Tyson and Kenny do."

Tala nearly groaned. Just what he didn't want to have to deal with. Walking quietly over to both bladers, Tala wondered what they wanted. As he walked, another memory from the dream assaulted his mind.

_Dranzer let out a gasp of pain and exhaustion as he attempted to tear apart the wall that was keeping Tala from regaining consciousness. So far, he hadn't managed to succeed and was beginning to wonder if he was going to even leave a dent in the wall._

"_Dranzer, you might want to hurry. I can't hang onto Kai's fading spirit much longer," Wolborg warned._

_Wolborg, the phoenix thought. If I don't manage to succeed here, we may both be lost. Shaking his head, Dranzer prepared himself to slam up against Tala's unresponsive mind. Again, he met only a wall._

"_Damn it!" the phoenix yelled, breaking his rule about swearing in any shape or form. "Why the hell can't I manage to get through to you, Tala?"_

_Tala, however, didn't in the slightest bit respond. He remained as silent as he'd ever been over the past month._

_Sighing, Dranzer pulled back from the coma wall he'd been slamming into for most of the night. It was over. There was nothing else he could do._

"_Don't you dare give up yet, Dranzer!" a voice snapped. "I didn't set fire to a building for you to go and quit now."_

_Salamolyon, Dranzer thought. What the heck was he doing here?_

"_That's right," another voice added. "We didn't come all this way for you to throw in the towel at this point."_

_Trypio? Now Dranzer really was confused. Where the heck had the salamander and scorpion come from? Neither one was remotely close, yet both were there with him._

"_You can thank us later for helping out," another voice jumped in. Dranzer clearly recognized this one as belonging to Falborg. "We'll put it on your tab."_

_Dranzer would've sighed at the falcon's lousy humor had another voice not interrupted. "They're right Dranzer. We're here to help you out. You can't do this without us."_

_Galux? Dranzer only had a second to wonder why she was there. Weird, the phoenix thought to himself. It seems almost as if all the bit beasts that rate as seconds (3.) are here to help me. All of them except for Wolborg of course. He's a powerhouse (4.) bit beast._

_Shaking his head, Dranzer let out a yell to all of them. "Thanks! I needed that pep talk."_

"_Well, glad we're all able to be of service, including me!"_

_Dranzer let out a gasp. "Dizzi!"_

"_Yep, that's me alright," Dizzi answered back. "Miss me?"_

_Dranzer would've laughed if he wasn't in charge of saving two of the most powerful beybladers around. "You better believe it!"_

_Dizzi let out a laugh. "Good. I'm coming back in a few months…probably around Christmas to give Kenny the shock of his life."_

"_Good. Kenny's been nothing but a pain in ass what with all those freaking stats of his."_

_Dizzi simply shook her head. "Well, I'm going to go and help Wolborg out. Give a holler if you need me."_

"_Got it," Dranzer answered back before focusing on Tala's coma wall again. You're going down wall! The phoenix took a deep breath and flew straight for the wall._

Tala jerked himself back to the present time. He didn't know why these memories of that dream kept happening, but they did. And they were beginning to earn him some odd looks from the other bladers.

"Hey, Tala, are you okay? You look like you're spacing out about something," Tyson murmured.

Tala just nodded his head before finishing his walk over to them. "I'm fine. What did you want?"

Kenny gave Tala a nervous look before glancing in Kai's direction. With a sigh, Kai got out of his chair and walked over, picking up an odd object on his way over.

"_I think this is yours, courtesy of Kenny, Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary, Daichi, and me," _came the soft mental remark.

Tala gave Kai a confused look before looking down at the object in Kai's right hand. His jaw dropped at the sight.

"It's called Wolborg Metal Survivor," Kenny said nervously. Tala just stared at the blade in shock. Why in all hell would Kenny give him a Hard Metal Beyblade? It didn't make any sense…at least, not until the bit suddenly glowed.

"Wolborg?" Tala's sudden murmur caused Kai to actually reach for Tala's right hand and shove the blade into it.

After giving a quick look and receiving a nod of the head, Tala took a greater look at the beyblade now in his own hands. It was a brilliant white. He'd never seen a blade this white in his life! On top of that, it was actually smaller than any other beyblade he'd seen before too. The bit gave off a faint glow of reassurance and Tala knew that Wolborg had finally returned long before the other bit beasts…he'd just been hiding waiting for Tala to be well again.

Sensing someone behind him, Tala glanced over his shoulder. Mr. Dickenson stood there smiling proudly. "Kenny made that beyblade around the same time he made the other original five. Yours is the sixth original blade."

"We were going to have you as our fifth blader against B.E.G.A if you managed to wake up in time," Daichi stated proudly. Tala just blinked in surprise at that comment.

"Hey, Daichi," Kai growled. Daichi tensed up before answering.

"Yeah, Kai?"

"Go do a few laps around the dojo so you stay out of Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys' way."

Daichi let out a groan, but did as told anyway. At the youngest blader's disappearance, the whole room relaxed visibly. Even Ian looked glad Daichi had left for once.

"So what do you think of your blade, Tala?" Tyson queried.

Tala looked back over at Tyson. "Thanks. It's…surprising," he managed after a moment. Tyson smiled and gave Kenny an elbow to the ribs.

"See, what did I tell you Chief? I told you he wouldn't throw it back at you."

Kenny let out a sigh. "I didn't say he'd throw it back at me, I said he might not take the blade at all."

Tala shook his head and walked away from the now bickering duo. Walking towards the door, he ignored the other bladers and walked outside for a breath of fresh air, hoping it would keep him more alert and no more dream memories would haunt him. He had to fight with the door to get out, but it wasn't too much of a fight. Once outside, he closed it and stood leaning on the one area that actually had a railing to lean on. Once sure he was alone, he glanced down at his new blade.

"Wolborg Metal Survivor, huh?" he muttered under his breath. "I wonder why Kenny named it that."

"Because that's what you and Wolborg are; survivors."

Tala's head snapped up. "Kai."

Kai walked out the door the rest of the way and leaned on the same railing Tala was leaning on, but at about a meter from the red-head. _"Were you having dream memories in there?"_

Tala jerked. Leave it to Kai to know what was going on. _"Yeah," _he answered back, using their mental connection. _"How did you know?"_

"_You kept spacing out. I did the same thing just before Dranzer returned to me, but just not as severe. Do you actually understand what the memories are trying to tell you?"_

At that comment, Tala actually looked directly at Kai. _"What do you mean by that?"_

"_Just relax and let the memories finish. I don't think you've seen them all yet…at least not completed anyway. They'll tell you why your blade is named like it is."_

Tala just shook his head in slight confusion before complying. In a matter of seconds the dream memories were back.

_Wolborg let out a grunt as he struggled to hold onto Kai's spirit. Dang, this kid is tough whether he's alive and breathing properly or dying, the wolf thought in annoyance. I wish he'd stop fighting me and allow me to pull him back._

_Dizzi was hanging onto Kai's spirit with him. Wolborg wasn't sure where the heck the female bit beast had came from, but she was there now and that was all that mattered._

_C'mon, Dranzer, Wolborg wanted to growl. Hurry up already!_

_A sudden flash of light caused the wolf to jerk in surprise. Where the hell had that come from? Surely he hadn't just imagined it._

"_Dranzer has broken through Tala's coma wall. You should be able to pull Kai back now," Dizzi supplied._

_Wolborg simply blinked before tugging on Kai's spirit…back in the direction of Tala's now strengthening one._

"_Wolborg?" Dranzer's voice was faint and Wolborg instantly worried about the phoenix. It was weird for him to worry now, but worrying he was._

"_Dranzer, you okay?" Using his paw to hold Kai's spirit, the wolf quickly asked after Dranzer._

"_I'll be alright. I just need to rest for awhile. You'll explain things to Kai and Tala for me, right?"_

_Wolborg was confused. "Dranzer, what are you talking about?"_

"_He used too much energy busting open Tala's coma wall. He's burning himself to ashes in order to restrengthen himself," a voice that Wolborg clearly recognized as belonging to Salamolyon answered. "And I may just do the same. I think I burned myself out setting that fire and helping him blast through that wall."_

_Wolborg tensed up. Salamolyon was burned out? Dranzer was burning himself to ashes to regain strength? What the heck was going on?_

"_They're right Wolborg. We've worn ourselves out. There's not much left we can do. Trypio, Galux, and I can't hold this pathway open much longer for the rest of you to pass through." Falborg's voice was faint and just a little shaky._

_Can this really be happening, the wolf mused. Are we really dying from helping these two out?_

"_Not dying, Wolborg," Dizzi said softly. Obviously she had been reading Wolborg's thoughts. "We're simply fading out for a little bit to regain our strength. We'll be back."_

_Wanting to sigh but unable to, Wolborg reached down with his teeth before telling Dranzer with his mind, "Go! I'll take care of these two."_

_Wolborg sensed a smile from the phoenix before he heard, "Thank you. Now hurry! Kai needs to get back where he belongs or we'll have wasted our energy saving these two for nothing."_

_Wolborg let out a growl of consent and pulled on Kai's spirit with all of his might. This time, the spirit didn't fight him. This time, the spirit followed him back willingly._

_The next day, Wolborg could sense Tala's spirit. It was alert but still very weak. Dranzer had done well, and there was no way the wolf would ever forget that. Out of all the bit beasts to go in to save the two boys, he was the only one to come out whole. It was odd, but true._

_Glancing across the room, Wolborg noticed Kai walk in. The blader was covered almost literally from head to toe in bandages and stitches. His right eye was covered as well, a sure sight Zeus had done some damage to it. He could only thank Galux for filling him in on what had happened before she had faded out to regain her own strength._

_Feeling a sudden surge of strength coming from Tala, Wolborg glanced back over at his own blader. It wouldn't be long now. Tala's strength was returning quickly. Soon he'd be awake, the wolf was sure of it. In the mean time, he decided it was probably best for him to rest too. After all, if what Galux had told him about Tyson and Brooklyn's possible match was true, Tyson was going to need all the help he could get. And that meant when Tala actually woke up, he'd have to be ready to fight alongside Dragoon._

_The next day, Wolborg waited and listened. Tyson and Brooklyn were battling in what was becoming another dimension. It creeped the wolf out big time._

_A roar from Dragoon caused Wolborg to stand up. Tala twitched slightly, catching the wolf's attention. Could it possibly be? Was Tala going to wake up after being in a coma for a month?_

_Wolborg turned his attention back to Dragoon's roars. It almost seemed as if the dragon was calling for help to his ears. At the sounds of a roar from Draciel, Wolborg knew Dragoon needed help._

_A sudden surge in arctic cold energy reached the wolf's tired body. Tala was awake!_

"_Tyson!" Tala yelled suddenly while sending Wolborg a mental command, "Help them Wolborg!"_

_Wolborg let out a roar and charged into the fray. Draciel's water spouts froze on the spot and gave Brooklyn a shock._

"_Thanks, Wolborg," Dragoon said softly. "I'm glad you decided to help me."_

_Wolborg nodded. "Glad to be of service. Now, knock Brooklyn's mind back down to Earth."_

_Dragoon nodded. "Will do. Thanks again, Wolborg."_

_Wolborg simply gave a small wolfish smile before running back towards Tala. It was time he worked on regaining his own energy. He had a few bit beasts to go find…and then, he was going to rest for a little while. And when he was done, he'd return to Tala…but there was one thing he had to do first. He had to speak to Kenny._

Tala shook his head as the final memory of the dream went through his head. Glancing down at his blade, he finally understood what was going on.

"_Do you understand now, Tala? Wolborg and you are considered walking miracles. No one has ever did what either of you two has done. You've literally saved the entire world."_

Kai's voice caused Tala to just shake his head in wonderment. Finally, after all these months, he understood where Wolborg had been. Finally, he understood the dreams that had plagued him. Finally, he understood why he and Kai were so close.

"_You ready to head in now, Brother?" _Kai queried. Tala smiled before looking at Kai.

"Yeah, let's head back inside. I have some things to say that need to be said."

Kai simply smiled. Truly smiled as he only did around his close friends…and Tala was one of those close friends. "Wondered when you'd finally come to your senses."

After a quick jab to Kai's ribs, Tala took off inside, a small smile on his face. Several people glanced in his direction when he entered the dojo again. Walking quickly, Tala walked up to Kenny and Tyson who were holding a conversation about the Hard Metal Beyblades.

"Tyson, we have to tell him!" Kenny could be heard protesting. "He needs to know."

"Chill out, Chief. I'm pretty sure Tala already knows," Tyson reassured. "After all, Kai did follow him outside. I'm pretty sure Tala found out from him."

"Actually," Tala interrupted, "I figured it out on my own." Tyson and Kenny jumped at Tala's words.

"You mean, you know what your beyblade means?" Kenny asked. Tala tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Actually, I don't know what it means, but I understand why I have it. I understand that without certain sacrifices none of us would be here now. I understand that everything was put on the line to make sure beyblading would stay the way it was supposed to be. And I'm grateful for that and thank you for it."

Silence greeted Tala's ears as he finished and the blader realized the others in the room had stopped talking. It seemed the others were waiting for him to say something as well.

"And based on that," Johnny stated, "Can you figure out what the meaning behind your beyblade is? Each HMS Beyblade has a meaning behind it."

Tala blinked and thought about the possible meanings for his. All those that came immediately to mind were rather rough.

"Let me give you a hint," Mariah said. "Take a head count of everyone in the room and tell us the number of people in the room."

Tala blinked before doing a mental count around the room…or attempting to do one.

"_There's thirty-four people total," _Kai mentally supplied.

"There are thirty-four people," Tala answered a little quickly. Mariah raised an eyebrow at the speed with which he answered her, but she didn't say anything. _"Thanks, Kai. I owe you one," _Tala sent mentally.

"_No problem…brother."_

Tala turned his head and sent Kai a glance, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, Tala, figure it out yet?" Johnny teased. Tala sent him a glare before answering.

"Yeah, actually I do think I know what you're talking about now." Tala paused as he turned back to Kenny. "This blade's theme is Unity, isn't it?"

Kenny smiled. "Yeah."

"_When you fell against Garland and went into that coma, you brought everyone together to defeat Boris and B.E.G.A. Because of that unity, we were able to take down Boris and his plan to take over the world. You also showed the world that when it comes down to it, friendship is the strongest thing a person can have when they're beyblading," _Kai explained. _"Add to that, we are now completely connected mentally thanks to our bit beasts swapping places to save our lives. I think that says a lot."_

Tala turned and offered him a small smile. _"Thanks for the unneeded information…brother."_

Kai flashed a grin before walking out of the dojo. Tala made a mental note to talk to him more later. Right now, he needed to finish what he was saying to Kenny. "Anyway, what I was trying to say before I had to figure that all out was…Thank you."

Several smiles signified the other blader's gratitude. "Welcome back, Tala!" Tyson cheered. "And do you remember what today is?"

Tala grinned. "Yeah, it's Christmas, which means you'd better hide or you'll be covered in snow!"

A large round of laughter broke out at that comment. Unnoticed by Tala was the shared smile between Mr. Dickenson and his teammates. Even Kai shared in on the smile.

"_Hey, Wolborg, Thanks!" _the fire blader called to the arctic wolf.

"_Any time," _the wolf answered.

Kai turned his head as every blader in the dojo, and outside the dojo joined into the snowball fight between Tala and Tyson. Smiling, Kai walked into the fight and added his own skills. Hey, it was Christmas after all.

Later…

Wolborg smiled to himself before speaking to the other bit beasts present. "Well that worked well, don't you think?"

Dranzer let out a laugh. "Yeah, if you considered everyone was covered in about three feet of snow by the time that snow ball fight was over."

A round of laughter filled the air. "Yeah, they were pretty silly looking by the end of that," Trypio admitted.

Galux at that point added her own comment. "It was worth it guys. Everything we went through, it was worth it all."

Dranzer and Wolborg nodded in agreement. Galux was right. It had all been worth it.

"You guys have to admit it though, it was kind of funny at the end," Salamolyon added with a grin.

A round of laughter from the bit beasts probably would've woken everyone up had not everyone crashed from exhaustion after the snow ball fight. "Salamolyon's got a point. The Blitzkrieg Boys faces were pretty hilarious. Even Kai relaxed and allowed himself to laugh for once. It looked pretty silly too what with all the snow covering him," Trypio admitted.

Dranzer chuckled. "Let's just put things this way. The reason both Kai and Tala are around now is because of those facial expressions you saw earlier. I couldn't allow Tala to die any more than I would allow Kai to die. Those two have been best friends for what feels like forever to Wolborg and me. It just wouldn't be right to save one and leave the other to die."

"That's right. Those two needed a reminder, and by doing everything we did, we gave them that," Wolborg added. "They needed it."

Falborg, who had been silent, finally spoke. "Yeah, they did need it. And they now of the proof in Tala's new blade to remind them of it."

"Well, looks like we did two good things," Dranzer murmured. "We not only saved two bladers and in turn the world, but we gave that world true knowledge."

"Uh, Dranzer, are you taking lessons from Dizzi?" Salamolyon queried. "I don't have a clue what you just said."

Dranzer laughed. "You know what I mean. Well, let's close down. Who knows when everyone will wake up again?"

"But before we go…" Trypio trailed off and in doing so gained the others attention.

"What is it Trypio?" Galux asked.

"If we unite together then not only is Wolborg's new blade a symbol of unity, but then we are too."

"And this from a scorpion who is originally from a team who wasn't big on unity. Impressive. I like it; let's do it," Falborg supported.

"Falborg's right; let's do it," Galux agreed before looking at the others. "Well, you guys up for this?"

"Tails and claws in?" Wolborg suggested to Dranzer.

"Let's do it," the phoenix answered. A swift rustle of wings and fur occurred while the bit beasts intertwined their tails or paws. "You in Salamolyon?"

Salamolyon hesitated. "This isn't my type of thing but…I guess I could join in this time," the salamander said with a small smile before adding his tail to the mix.

The entire crew gave each other smiles before finally breaking apart. Each walked away with small smiles on their faces and each knew, they had made the best choice in the world.

Unknown to the six bit beasts, a certain red-head had been listening in. He smiled himself before glancing at his new blade. Yeah, there was no way he'd ever forget what they had done for him. He'd always make sure beyblade stayed pure. Nothing would ever change that. No, he was free now, and no one was taking that away from him. No, Wolborg Metal Survivor was a symbol of friendship. And with great pleasure on his part, unity. Smiling, Tala closed his eyes and let himself relax. Whoever said years ago Christmas didn't bring miracles? It sure looked like it did to him!

Blitzkreig50889: (ducks random objects) ah! Don't kill me! I warned you it was going to be a long one-shot…although I won't tell you how long it actually is. Anyway, what I intend to do now is put this one and the original version of this one-shot up. I'm then going to let people pick which one they like most. Sound good? Anyway, hope you liked the fic and please remember to review. And sorry for the length of the fic. I didn't intend for it to be as long as it is. And now for the final part of the fic. Explanations for the numbers throughout the fic.

A master bit beast controller in my fics is someone who can control all bit beasts. Tala in the first season of beyblade controlled several bit beasts. I just figured it fit him to be a master controller of the bit beasts.

Armor blood is something that'll pop up in a later possible fic. But basically this is when too bit beasts share a blood tie that allows them to achieve greater power either mentally or physically. In Trypio's case, he becomes stronger physically and mentally from his blood tie with Dranzer. He becomes more confident and he can move opponent from one area to another easily with his tail. Dranzer in turn, gains some extra mental strength and is better able to understand bit beasts with some cyber connections.

A bit beast that ranks as a second, is one that is particularly passionate. This rank consists of Galux, Trypio, Salamolyon, Falborg, and Dranzer amongst the teams. There's also three other ranks known as starter (Galman, Trygator, Unicolyon, Wyborg, and Draciel's rank), shifter (Galzzy, Tryhorn/Rock Bison, Amphylyon, Seaborg, and Driger's rank), and powerhouse.

Powerhouse bit beasts are much like starters, shifters, and seconds. These bit beasts are the strength of the team (and consist of Galeon, Trygle, Griffolyon, Wolborg, and Dragoon). Seconds are the heart and soul of the team. Starters are the brains of the team. Shifters act as the glue that hold the teams together. In any of my fics this is the rank that I'll use for the bit beasts.

Blitzkreig50889: now, with that said, I hope you like the fic and please remember to review and let me know what you think of the first version of this one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Blitzkreig50889: well, ya'll I know I have other fics that you're all waiting for me to update and what not, but I got this idea for this one-shot and well…you get the point. I just had to put it up. I think you'll all like it.

Tala: of course they will! It…

Blitzkreig50889: Tala…

Tala: (Stops speaking)

Blitzkreig50889: thanks. Anyway, here's the fic for you. Tala, disclaimer please.

Tala: with pleasure. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns Tyler McGregor, Johnny's older brother, and her plot ideas. Hope you all like the fic!

Blitzkreig50889: thanks Tala. Now on to the fic!

Enter Wolborg Metal Survivor: the Ultimate Symbol of Friendship

He looked down at the destroyed white endurance beyblade. It made him sick to think he may have permanently injured another endurance beyblader like himself. However, the creator of B.E.G.A., Boris, was not to be angered. He had far too much to lose to risk angering Boris. Boris had told him to attack, and he had.

"Hey, Garland! Are you ok?" A young female voice queried from the watch balcony Boris had been standing on earlier.

"Yeah, Ming Ming," Garland answered her while still gazing at the pieces of the white beyblade.

"Well, you might want to get up to Boris's office. He wants you to bring _THAT_ bit beast with you too."

Garland smiled faintly at the girl's voice. Ming Ming could be ridiculously annoying or just flat out idiotic at times. This was one of those times. What he didn't understand was why she had called Tala's bit beast Wolborg, 'that bit beast'. Wolborg may have been a mutant wolf, but at least he was clean and didn't smell, or at least so Apollon assured him anyway.

"Ming, tell Boris I'm coming. I just want to make sure I have all the pieces to this beyblade cleaned up."

"What do you want to do that for?" Ming Ming queried. "That thing is an enemy bit beast!"

Garland let out a sigh and ignored her. Ming Ming let out a huff before walking back to Boris's office. Garland waited until he heard the door slam before looking up from the blade and standing up.

"Can you hear me?" He asked the bit of Tala's shattered blade. The bit gave off a faint glow in response.

"Good," Garland whispered. "Now, I don't know what you can do, but I'm on my way up to Boris's office. I want you to fight against him if you can. If you can get through that, then you'll be on your way to Tyson's home. They'll get you back to Tala. I would do it myself, but I doubt I'd be allowed near his room."

The bit gave off another faint glow as if to say 'Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself.'

Garland shook himself as he heard Boris yell for him in impatience. However, he didn't get far before he was intercepted by a blader he didn't know.

"I wouldn't take Wolborg up there if I were you," the blader advised. "Boris will only kill him in order to get to Tala. Give me the blade instead and I'll make sure Tyson gets all of the pieces. I'm heading there anyway."

"Who are you?" Garland demanded as Boris walked out onto the watch balcony to yell for him again. However, he smiled instead and answered Garland's question before the other blader could.

"That, I do believe, is Jonathan McGregor's older brother Tyler. If he wants the pieces of Tala's blade, then give them to him. Wolborg is of no use to me now anyway."

Garland glanced at Boris before glancing over at Tyler. He had to admit Tyler and Johnny did look a lot alike especially with the two having dark, Mahogany hair and lavender eyes. They could've passed for twins if Tyler was a little shorter.

"If you say so, sir," Garland said in answer to Boris's order. "Here you go."

Tyler expertly caught the pieces of Tala's blade when Garland threw them to him. "Where's the bit?" He queried after examining each of the pieces.

"It's here," Garland answered before tossing Wolborg's bit.

"Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me…" At that point, Tyler turned and left.

"Garland, follow me please," Boris growled as he walked back to his office. "Now!"

"Yes, sir," Garland answered before jogging up a flight of stairs to catch up to Boris.

"_Master Garland, are you sure we can trust this man?" _Apollon queried softly, startling Garland a little. Apollon rarely said anything and when he did it was always to voice worry.

"_Yes, we can trust him," _Garland answered back.

"_Do you think Wolborg and Tala will be ok?"_

Garland didn't answer right away. When he did, it was only to say, _"We can only hope so."_

Neither bit beast nor blader sensed the camouflaged cobra that was silently listening in on their conversation, or the phoenix that was sitting next to it. Nor did they notice Tyler's brother, Johnny, standing next to both bit beasts with his own sitting calmly on his shoulder.

"Let's go let the other's know what's going on," Johnny whispered to all three bit beasts. "They'll want to tell Tyson about this."

"Right," the bit beasts answered in agreement before following Johnny out or the B.E.G.A. building.

(Tyson's Dojo)

Kenny, a.k.a. the Chief, sat and studied his calculations. He'd shown everyone the plans for the new hard metal beyblades. He'd even told them he was going to start with Dragoon. Now, however, he wasn't so sure. Each of his calculations showed Tyson as not being able to handle the new system; there'd be too many glitches. His data was suggesting he start with someone else; someone he wasn't sure would survive.

Kenny let out a sigh. Tala was in the hospital, in a coma, and so badly injured there was no way he'd be able to stand let alone launch a hard metal blade. Still, his data was telling him to make Tala's Wolborg the prototype instead of Tyson's Dragoon.

He shrugged. It could work. He'd have to do it now though. If he waited until tomorrow he'd be questioned by Emily and Miguel too much. Then he'd never get things done right.

Letting out another sigh, Kenny reached for the first piece of Tala's new hard metal blade and examined it. If he was going to do this, he had to do it now.

Carefully, Kenny began to construct the first of the new hard metal blades. Piece by piece, the blade became whole until all it needed was Wolborg's bit. Shaking his head, Kenny laid the almost finished blade on his borrowed desk. He couldn't go any further until he had Wolborg's bit, if he ever got it at all. With Boris having all of the pieces of Tala's championship blade, he'd be lucky if he got the blade's bit at all.

A sudden knock caused him to nearly fall out of his chair. A quick glance toward the window where the knock had come from revealed Enrique's smiling face.

"Enrique? What the heck…?"

Enrique held up a bag and pointed at the window as if asking for it to be opened. Kenny walked over and opened it.

"It's about time! My legs were beginning to cramp," the Italian blader complained once he was in the room.

"Enrique, what were you doing on the windowsill? For that matter, how'd you even get up there?"

"I climbed up and I've brought you something important. And don't close the window. My teammates are supposed to be following me up in about a minute," Enrique answered.

"Ok…" Kenny mumbled before letting out a startled gasp as Johnny, Robert, Oliver, and another person climbed up into the window.

"What the…?" Kenny started to ask, but Robert cut him off.

"We'll explain that later. In the mean time, we brought you something. Enrique."

Enrique handed the still startled Kenny the plastic bag he was holding at Robert's command. "In that bag are all of the pieces to Tala's shattered blade, including Wolborg's bit."

Kenny let out a whoop causing each of the Majestics to wince. "Thanks!" He cried as he ran over to the desk and emptied the bag's contents onto it. He quickly found the bit and placed it into the new blade.

The Majestics exchanged looks as Kenny yelled, "Success!"

"Uh…Kenny, are you ok? You're acting like Tyson with your enthusiasm like it is." Oliver's voice carried a slightly nervous sound to it.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just excited."

"About…?" Johnny queried with some annoyance.

"This!" Kenny held out the new blade for the Majestics to see. "The true first hard metal blade has been created!"

"Oh! So that's why you got all hyper," Oliver said with a chuckle. "Now, would you mind calming down a little so we can tell you the news we found out?"

Kenny jerked. News? If the Majestics were bringing him news, then something sinister had to be going on. They wouldn't have shown up otherwise.

"Ok, so what do you have to tell me?"

"Well, you see, it goes like this…" Johnny began to explain. When he finally got done speaking, the news left Kenny speechless. Now it was more important than ever to get the hard metal blades running. Especially with Boris trying to create more human warriors.

"So, Kenny, any idea as to how that can be stopped?" Salamolyon queried from Johnny's shoulder. He was the only Majestic bit beast present.

"One, but I only know one way to fix that. That means we need the hard metal system functioning and to do that, I need to instill a friendship bond into everyone."

"Well, if you ask me," the fifth, unknown member of the Majestics murmured. "I'd say you already have everything you need right there." At that point, he pointed to Tala's new blade.

Kenny looked over at the blade and smiled faintly. "Welcome, Wolborg Metal Survivor, for that's exactly what you are and in more ways than one too."

The Majestics exchanged confused glances before smiling. They knew exactly what was coming next. "So, when do we start?"

Kenny blinked in confusion before realizing what they meant. "Now of course! The sooner we know what Boris is going to throw at us the better."

"Then we'll just be on our way," Johnny said calmly. "Good luck with the others. Oh, and I forgot to tell you earlier that Kai and Ian are watching Boris's every move as well."

Kenny let out a sigh of relief. If Kai was just watching Boris, then he'd left the others behind to spy, not betray them.

"That's good. Just make sure they stay out of trouble and you don't get caught."

"Got it," the Majestics chorused before leaving the dojo.

Kenny glanced over at the new blade and smiled. Wolborg Metal Survivor wasn't just a sign of surviving life, but surviving friendship bonds as well. He wondered how long it would take the other's to figure out that their blades were the same way once they got them.

(After Tyson's battle with Brooklyn)

Tala looked around him. He hadn't seen blue skies or had fresh year for what felt like years. It had only been a month and a half, but still…

Tala shook his head and forced himself to forget about that. There was no reason for him to remember his rough life at Boris's hands when he'd been at the abbey, or his defeat at Garland's hand. Garland had apologized for that, but Tala wasn't sure if he was going to forgive him for it yet.

Turning away from the sea he had been looking at, Tala walked back towards Tyson's dojo. In another week he'd be on his way back to Russia, but for the time being, Tyson's dojo had become home to him and his teammates.

"Hey Tala! Hurry up! Kenny has something for you!" Ian yelled as Tala neared the dojo. Tala simply blinked in confusion. What could Kenny possibly have to give someone like him?

In no particular hurry, Tala walked into the backyard of the dojo and stared in surprise. He could see each and every beyblader that had been a part of the World Championships there along with a few beybladers he didn't recognize. There was also a cake which served as a reminder that it was his birthday.

"Happy birthday!" came the chorus of voices. Tala just looked at them in shock.

"Well, get over here," Kai growled. "I do believe a few of us have other things to do besides waiting for you all day."

"Thanks a lot Kai," Tala mumbled before walking over and shaking his head at the sight of the cake. He wouldn't even be able to eat one piece of it.

"Hey, Tala, catch!" Kai yelled suddenly causing the younger blader to jump in surprise and barely catch the package that had been tossed at him.

"What the…?" Tala started to ask, but Enrique cut him off.

"Ask questions later. Just open it."

Shrugging, Tala carefully opened the package and started at the object inside in shock. "No way."

"Yes way," Kenny said quietly. "That is your own hard metal blade, Wolborg Metal Survivor."

Tala smiled. "Ah, a survivor of friendship bonds, right?"

Kenny smiled in delight. "I'm glad someone could figure that out! I had to tell everyone else!"

Tala simply shook his head. "That makes sense, but why give it to me? I'm not exactly the friendliest person around."

"Maybe, but you've always been willing to be friends with people no matter how you felt and that's what matters," Tyson said. He sounded like he was giving advice to an amateur blader when he said it.

Tala looked down at the blade again and carefully pulled it out of the box it had been put in. It almost seemed to be glittering.

"Hey, Kenny, how is it possible for Tala's blade to do that before he's even tried to use it?" Ray asked.

Kenny got a very guilty look on his face. "Well, I lied to you guys when I said I made Tyson's blade first. Tala's blade was made first. In order for Tala to control that blade, he just had to tell someone about his past and he did that. Trust was Tala's key to controlling the hard metal blade."

Tala stared at Kenny in shock before suddenly laughing. He got several surprised stares at that, but that didn't stop him.

"Thanks Kenny. I guess I owe you one," he managed when he could finally breathe again.

"You don't owe me anything, or at least not after sending Wolborg in to help Tyson and Dragoon you don't."

Tala shrugged. "If you say so. Now, if we're done, can we get through the rest of this before several different people go nuts and Tyson starts to drool?"

This caused a huge round of laughter and a loud 'hey!' from Tyson. "Yeah, we'll get on with things. After all, I'm sure you're anxious to launch that blade," Kai said with a slight gleam in his eyes.

Tala thinned his own eyes. Kai was right. He did want to launch the blade and see how it would work. But first…

"That's fine, but let's try and eat something first."

Tyson and Daichi let out a whoop at that before yelling simultaneously, "All aboard the Food Train!"

Tala chuckled as he tucked his new blade into his right front pocket and followed everyone into the house. He had to admit it; this was the best birthday ever, despite what he may have went through to get there. Now this is what he called a happy ending, no matter how weird that may have seemed.

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? I tried to may my ending make sense but I'm not sure if it flowed right or not. Either way, I'm sure you'll all let me know how I did.

Tala: I liked it.

Blitzkreig50889: you usually do like anything I write. Anyway, please review! I'll see ya'll next time!


End file.
